Endlich kann ich dich lieben
by toriyaoi
Summary: Vegeta ist in Son Goku verliebt, will es ihm jedoch nicht sagen, weil er zu viel Angst vor dessen Raktion hat, doch dann geschieht etwas, das alles ändert... Son Goku X Vegeta Yaoi!


Endlich kann ich dich lieben

Autor: toriyaoi

Email/ICQ: juledogyahoo.de / 208-416-174

Pairing: Son-Goku X Vegeta

Warning: Lemon

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama und ich möchte kein Geld mit dieser Story verdienen.

Anmerkung:Diese Story ist aus der Sicht von Vegeta geschrieben. Am Anfang ist ein bisschen was

von dem Lied „Total Eclipse of the Heart" von Westlife eingebaut. Ich wünsch euch

viel Spaß damit und lasst mal ein wenig Kritik da

Wieder einmal bin ich im Gravitationsraum am trainieren. Meine Gedanken müssen klar werden, ich will nicht an dich denken, doch ich kann es nicht verdrängen. Immer wieder taucht dein Gesicht vor mir auf, deine dunklen Augen, und dein naives Lächeln. Mein Stolz sagt mir, dass ich am liebsten meine Faust in dieses Gesicht schlagen will, doch mein Herz sagt mir etwas ganz anderes... Ich möchte deine Lippen berühren, deinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren, sehen, wie du unter meinen Berührungen anfängst zu stöhnen und deine Augen ein merkwürdiges Strahlen bekommen, wie sie es nur bekommen, wenn du verträumt deinen Söhnen zuschaust. Ich habe es beobachtet. In den kurzen Momenten in denen sich deinen Augen verändern, könnte ich in deine Seele sehen, aber ich habe es nie gemacht. Zu groß ist die Angst danach etwas wissen zu können, was ich nicht wissen sollte. Und dann schaust du mich an, schenkst mir dein naives Lächeln. Doch ich schaue nur weg und gehe wieder. Meistens um mich wieder meinem Training zu widmen. So auch jetzt. Und ich kann nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken. Doch ich sollte nicht so etwas denken, ich verletze damit nur mich selbst. Ich verfalle in Tagträume, vergesse die Welt um mich herum und denke nur an dich. Verdammt. Warum nur? Warum nur habe ich solche... Gefühle?

Turnaround, Dreh dich um,

every now and then I get a little bit lonelyAb und zu bin ich ein bisschen einsam,

and you're never coming aroundaber du kommst nie vorbei.

Turnaround,Dreh dich um,

Every now and then I get a little bit tiredAb und zu bin ich es leid,

of listening to the sound of my tearsmeinen Tränen zuzuhören.

Turnaround,Dreh dich um,

Every now and then I get a little bit nervousAb und zu habe ich etwas Angst,

that the best of all the years have gone bydass die besten aller Jahre schon vergangen sind.

Turnaround,Dreh dich um,

Every now and then I get a little bit terrifiedAb und zu bin ich etwas erschrocken,

and then I see the look in your eyesund dann sehe ich in deine Augen,

Turnaround bright eyes,Dreh dich um mit deinen strahlenden Augen,

Every now and then I fall apartAb und zu zerbreche ich daran.

Turnaround bright eyes,Dreh dich um mit deinen strahlenden Augen,

Every now and then I fall apart Ab und zu zerbreche ich daran.

Jedes Mal wünsche ich mir, du würdest mir folgen, mich ansehen und aus meinem Blick lesen, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich würde dir gerne zeigen, was ich jede Nacht durchmache, wenn du mich in meinen Träumen verfolgst, das mit mir machst, was mir auch am Tag nicht aus dem Kopf geht, wenn ich dich sehe. Und erst, wenn ich meine aufgekommene Lust befriedigt habe, kann ich in einen nicht mehr traumlosen Schlaf fallen. All meine neuen Gefühle wurden durch einen Traum hervorgeholt. Ein Traum, in dem du einfach da standest und mich in den Arm nahmst. Ich genoss es so sehr, diese Geborgenheit und Nähe, die du mir gabst. Und als ich aufwachte, habe ich mich so einsam gefühlt. Und ich kann es bis heute nicht verdrängen, dass in mir ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit hochsteigt. Auch in diesem Moment, in dem ich verhemend versuche mich von den Gedanken an dich zu befreien. Denn eigentlich will ich nicht, dass du aus meinen Gedanken und meinem Leben, verschwindest. Ich habe es mir schon lange eingestanden... diese Gefühle für dich. Deinen Körper, deine Seele, einfach alles liebe ich an dir. Die Tatsache, dass wir beide die letzten Vollblutsaiyajins sind, trägt bestimmt auch ihren Teil dazu bei. Und in solchen Momenten wie jetzt sehne ich mich so sehr nach dir. Ich merke, wie mir Tränen die Wangen herunter laufen und ich hasse mich in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere. Meine vorherigen Schläge verlangsamen und ich stehe einfach so da, mit hängenden Schultern und stummen Tränen. Als ich dann plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spüre, drehe ich mich erschrocken um und schaue in besorgt dreinschauende Augen.

Turnaround,Dreh dich um,

Every now and then I get a little bit restlessAb und zu bin ich etwas ratlos

and I dream of something wild und träume von etwas abenteuerlichen

Turnaround,Dreh dich um,

Every now and then I get a little bit helplessAb und zu bin ich etwas hilflos,

and I'm lying like a child in your arms und liege wie ein Kind in deinen Armen

Turnaround,Dreh dich um,

Every now and then I get a little bit angryAb und zu bin ich etwas sauer,

and I know I've got to get out and cry und weiß ich muss weg und weinen

Turnaround,Dreh dich um,

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified Ab und zu bin ich etwas erschrocken,

but then I see the look in your eyes und dann sehe ich in deine Augen,  
Turnaround bright eyes,Dreh dich um mit deinen strahlenden Augen,

Every now and then I fall apart Ab und zu zerbreche ich daran.   
Turnaround bright eyes,Dreh dich um mit deinen strahlenden Augen,

Every now and then I fall apart Ab und zu zerbreche ich daran.

Deine Augen. Du bist hier, siehst, wie ich Schwäche zeige und stehst einfach so da. Ich kann deinen Blick nicht deuten, deine Augen sind so matt, ungewohnt matt, ihr übliches Glänzen fehlt. "Vegeta, was hast du?" Ich schrecke schon wieder zusammen. Deine Stimme ist so rau und dunkel, nicht sehr laut. Die Bilder des heutigen Tages schwirren vor meinem inneren Auge. Ich wachte an diesem Morgen erst ungewöhnlich spät auf, natürlich mit den Folgen einer der Träume, ich hatte eine Beule in der Hose. Die musste natürlich beseitigt werden und so ließ ich meine Hand in die Hose wandern. Was ich allerdings vergessen hatte, war die Tatsache, dass das Objekt meiner Begierde direkt nebenan im Zimmer lag, denn durch eine von Bulmas Partys waren du und deine Frau förmlich dazu gezwungen in der Capsule Corp. zu übernachten. Gerade als ich mir Erleichterung verschaffen wollte und laut stöhnend deinen Namen rief, kamst du in mein Zimmer gestolpert und wolltest mich wecken, damit ich auch ja mit dir trainieren kann, wo du schon mal da warst. Doch als du mich dann so sahst, und die Geräusche, die aus meinem Mund gekommen waren auch nicht überhört hattest, bliebst du stehen, schautest kurz zu mir rüber und meintest nur ganz naiv: "Oh, was gibt's denn? Willst du mit mir reden, oder warum rufst du nach mir?" Ich warf dir nur ein kaltes "Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer!" an den Kopf und schmiss direkt danach mein Kopfkissen in Richtung Tür. Du sagtest nur, du würdest warten und dann könnten wir trainieren. Doch danach war mir nach diesem Erlebnis gar nicht zumute. Allein die Erinnerungen daran, trieb mir jetzt noch die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. "Lass mich, Kakarott! Ich will trainieren." Wieder dieser kalte Ton in meiner Stimme. Ich konnte mich noch nie beherrschen, doch nie hat es sich so schlecht angefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Ich weiß einfach nicht, warum ich dir nicht strack ins Gesicht sagen kann, was ich fühle. Ich kann nicht aus mir raus, verdammt.

Once upon a time I was falling in love Vor langer Zeit habe ich mich verliebt  
But now I'm only falling apart und jetzt zerbreche ich nur daran  
There's nothing I can do es gibt nichts was ich tun kann  
A total eclipse of the heart Eine totale Finsternis in meinem Herz  
Once upon a time there was light in my life Vor langer Zeit gab es Licht in meinem Leben  
But now there's only love in the dark Aber jetzt ist da nur noch Liebe im Dunkeln  
Nothing I can do Ich kann nichts tun  
A total eclipse of the heart Eine totale Finsternis in meinem Herz

"Vegeta... ich sehe doch, dass etwas nicht mit dir stimmt. Was war das heute Morgen?" " Halt deinen Mund, Kakarott, ich will davon nichts hören!" Zu spät bemerke ich das Knurren in meiner Stimme. Es tut mir so leid, doch ich kann es nicht ändern. Du stehst nur da, versuchst mir in die Augen zu schauen, doch ich kann deinem Blick nicht standhalten und wende meinen Kopf zur Seite. Mach es mir bitte nicht noch schwerer, als es schon ist. Doch du kannst meine Gedanken nicht lesen und erfüllst mir meine kleine Bitte nicht, denn schon spüre ich deine Hand an meinem Kinn, die langsam mein Gesicht wieder in deine Richtung dreht. Du zwingst mich, dir in die Augen zu schauen und ich kann nicht anders als all meine Gefühle in einer kleinen Träne zu sammeln, die sich nun langsam ihren Weg über meine Wange bahnt. In diesem kurzen Moment sehe ich ein kurzes Glänzen in deinen Augen aufglühen, bevor sie wieder diesen Matt- Ton bekommen. Was hat das nur zu bedeuten? Doch für weitere Überlegungen ist keine Zeit, denn schon habe ich deine Hand weg geschlagen und fliege, nachdem ich ein Loch in die Wand des Gravitationsraumes geschossen habe, auf direktem Wege in den Himmel. Ich höre noch dein Rufen, doch so richtig wahr nehme ich es nicht. All meine Gefühle bringen mich auf einen sehr hohen Energielevel, ich werde zum Super- Saiyajin und bin in wenigen Minuten hinter den Bergen verschwunden. Erst dort werde ich wieder Herr über meine Gefühlswelt und meine Haarfarbe wechselt von dem leuchtenden Gelb wieder in das übliche Schwarz. Ich fühle mich erschöpft, ausgelaugt und müde, falle auf die Knie.

Turnaround bright eyes,Dreh dich um mit deinen strahlenden Augen,

Every now and then I fall apart Ab und zu zerbreche ich daran.

Turnaround bright eyes,Dreh dich um mit deinen strahlenden Augen,

Every now and then I fall apart Ab und zu zerbreche ich daran.

And I need you now tonight Und ich brauche dich jetzt, heute Nacht,  
And I need you more than ever und ich brauche dich mehr denn je,  
And if you'll only hold me tight und wenn du mich einfach nur festhältst,  
We'll be holding on forever werden wir für immer weitermachen,  
And we'll only be making it right und wir werden es nur richtig machen,  
Cause we'll never be wrong denn wir werden uns nicht irren,  
together we can take it Zusammen können wir es

to the end of the line bis zum ende des lichtes schaffen,

Your love is like a shadow deine Liebe ist die ganze Zeit

on me all of the timewie ein Schatten auf mir,  
I don't know what to do ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll,

and I'm always in the dark und bin immer im Dunkeln,  
We're living in a powder keg Wir leben in einem Pulverfass,

and giving off sparks und sprühen Funken,

I really need you tonight ich brauche dich wirklich heut Nacht  
Forever's gonna start tonight Die Ewigkeit beginnt heute Nacht  
Forever's gonna start tonightDie Ewigkeit beginnt heute Nacht

Ich wache auf, von Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, will mich strecken, doch irgendwie geht es nicht. Ich bin von irgendwas umgeben. Etwas ist hinter mir und um mich, ich öffne meine Augen langsam, immer noch vom Sonnenlicht geblendet. Langsam gewöhne ich mich an die Helligkeit und schaue an mir runter. Ein Arm. Ein Arm, der mir sehr bekannt vorkommt. Ich habe ihn schon abertausend Male in meinen Träumen gesehen, schon unzählige Male in meinem Gesicht gehabt. Ja, dieser Arm gehört dir. Aber wie kann das sein? Du liegst doch nicht wirklich hier und umarmst mich?! Das kann nicht sein. Kakarott… Ich bewege langsam meinen Arm nach unten, ich will mich vergewissern, dass du wirklich da bist. Und tatsächlich.

Ich spüre deine weiche Haut, die festen Muskeln darunter, selbst im Schlaf hast du sie angespannt. Ich streichele über deinen Arm, ganz sanft, und sofort entspannen sich deine Muskeln. Ich kann ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Doch sofort verschwindet dieses Lächeln wieder, du hast dich bewegt. Dein Körper drückt sich näher an meinen. Und dann sprichst du, ganz leise. „Vegeta?" Mein Herz klopft wie wild, und ich halte meinen Atem an. „Das war schön. Warum hörst du auf?" Ich bin verwirrt. Du fandest es schön? Ich bin starr wie ein Brett, weiß nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll. Dann hebst du deinen Arm, löst damit die Umarmung und Sekunden später spüre ich deine Finger in meinem Nacken. Sie bewegen sich in leichten kreisenden Bewegungen. Mir läuft ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken und am liebsten würde ich ein wohliges Seufzen über meine Lippen bringen, doch ich kann mich noch zurückhalten. „Das ist sehr angenehm, hab ich Recht?" Ich kann wieder nicht antworten. Du liest die Antwort wahrscheinlich in meiner Körperhaltung, denn auch ich habe mich unter diesen Berührungen entspannt. Doch was soll das Ganze hier? „Was machst du hier, Kakarott?" Du bist still, anscheinend überlegst du. Auch deine Finger bewegen sich nicht mehr. Du legst deinen Arm wieder um mich. Ich will gerne wieder dieses warme Gefühl wie eben spüren, als du deinen Arm um mich gelegt hattest, doch ich bin wieder mal zu stolz. So rücke ich von dir weg, stehe auf, und setze mich einige Meter von dir entfernt wieder hin, meine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ich kann dir nicht in die Augen schauen. „Antworte mir! Was willst du hier?" Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich erkennen, dass auch du aufstehst und zu mir rüber kommst, aber ich bleibe einfach sitzen. Dann spüre ich deinen Atem an meinem Ohr, mit den Worten: „Ich will dich!"

Ein Gefühl wie ein Stromschlag geht durch meinen Körper, nur viel länger und angenehmer. Ich fange an zu zittern und gleichzeitig bin ich starr wie ein Stein. Du kniest hinter mir, wartest wahrscheinlich auf eine Antwort, doch ich weiß wieder nicht, was ich sagen soll. „Vegeta, bitte sag etwas. Bitte sag mir nicht, dass ich deine Träne vorhin falsch gedeutet habe." Meine Träne? Du hast etwas aus meiner Träne gedeutet? „Kakarott… wie meinst du das, meine Träne falsch gedeutet?" Anscheinend hast du dich erschreckt, ich habe ein kleines Zucken bemerkt, und wieder muss ich leicht lächeln. „Vorhin… Ich habe dich gezwungen, mir in die Augen zu schauen. Ich wusste, dass du geweint hast. Wie du weißt, können wir Saiyajins in manchen Fällen in die Seelen unseres Gegenübers schauen. Jedoch nur, wenn dieser andere einen starken emotionalen Druck in sich aufgebaut hat, oder seine Seele freiwillig öffnet. Ich habe es bei dir noch nie geschafft, wusste nie, was in dir vorgeht, doch vorhin hatte ich das Gefühl, es könnte klappen. Du bist meinem Blick ausgewichen und als ich dein Gesicht dann zu mir drehte und ich endlich in deine Augen schauen konnte, ist diese Träne deine Wange hinuntergelaufen. Es war wie eine Explosion. Ich konnte so tief in dein innerstes Gefühlsleben schauen, dass es schon fast erschreckend war. Und dort sah ich auch, was ich gesucht habe. …"

Ich sitze einfach nur da, lasse mir die Worte von dir noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und versuche zu verstehen, was du meinst. „Wonach hast du denn gesucht?" Ich weiß es, und trotzdem will ich es aus deinem Mund hören. Du rückst näher, bist direkt hinter mir und wieder spüre ich deinen Atem an meinem Nacken. „Vegeta… wie stark sind deine Gefühle für mich?" Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass du alles weißt. Wahrscheinlich hast du auch ein paar Erinnerungen von Träumen gesehen. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert, wenn du mir sagst, dass du nicht so fühlst wie ich. Ich bekomme Angst. Mein Verstand sträubt sich dagegen hier zu bleiben. Er sagt, dass es von Minute zu Minute schlimmer wird. Doch mein Herz, mein verdammtes Herz hält mich hier, will niemals mehr fort von dir. Ich bin hin und her gerissen. Aufstehen, oder sitzen bleiben? Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wie du fühlst. Meine Hände werden zu Fäusten, mein ganzer Körper ist wieder angespannt. „Vegeta… hey Vegeta" Ich spüre deine Hand an meiner Schulter, warm und fest. Doch ich kann nicht auf mein Herz hören. Ich ziehe meine Schulter weg, steh auf, ein letzter Blick noch in deine Augen, die mich traurig anschauen, dann erhebe ich mich in die Lüfte und fliege davon. Einfach der Nase nach. Meine Augen sind geschlossen, ich will meine aufkommenden Tränen unterdrücken. Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung.

Warum nur? Warum fliege ich wieder von dir fort? Noch mal wirst mir wohl nicht mehr hinterherkommen. Du sagtest schließlich eben, was du wolltest. Nämlich Mich. Und ich kann es nicht glauben. Will es nicht glauben. Ich bin mir so unsicher. Möchte am liebsten wieder zurückfliegen, dir sagen, dass ich dich … ja, dass ich dich liebe, über alles. Doch das kann ich unmöglich machen, nachdem ich einfach abgehauen bin, dich dort zurückgelassen habe. Aber du weißt es ja eh schon, du weißt es ganz genau, meine Gefühle, warst so dreist einfach in meine Seele zu schauen, zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich schwach war. Meine Fluggeschwindigkeit wird langsamer, ich bleibe in der Luft schweben. Ich versuche deine Aura zu orten, doch du hast sie anscheinend unterdrückt. Kann ich verstehen. Jetzt bist du sauer, willst nicht, dass ich wieder zurückkomme. In mir kommt so eine Wut hoch, Wut auf mich selbst. Ein Teil meiner Energie strömt durch meinen Körper, ein Kribbeln, das sich erst durch meine Brust zieht, dann in meinen rechten Arm wandert und sich in der Hand bündelt. Eine hellblaue Energiekugel erscheint, bereit, abgefeuert zu werden. Ich spanne meinen Bizeps an, mein Arm geht nach hinten um weit auszuholen und dann rast er mit voller Kraft nach vorne. Die Energiekugel durchstreift einige Sekunden die Luft bevor sie, gefolgt von einem lauten Grollen, den erstbesten Felsen in kleine Stücke zerbröselt hat. Ich fühle mich schlecht, könnte die ganze Welt in Schutt und Asche zerlegen, doch das würde mir auch nichts bringen, im Gegenteil, du würdest mich hassen.

Ich bringe meinen hohen Puls wieder auf Normalzustand und atme einmal tief durch. Meine Augen sind geschlossen, ich höre nichts außer meinen Atem. Plötzlich wird mir eiskalt und gleichzeitig bricht mir der Schweiß aus. Ich öffne meine Augen wieder und sehe nichts mehr, nur völlige Dunkelheit. Langsam wird mein Blick wieder klarer, doch es ist immer noch alles verschwommen. Ich sinke langsam zu Boden, kann mich gerade noch so zu einem Baum schleppen, bevor ich mein Bewusstsein verliere und am Baum nach unten rutsche.

Ich befinde mich an einem großen Wasserfall, höre nur das grollende Geräusch der Wassermassen, die mit wahnsinniger Wucht nach unten stürzen. Es wirkt, als würde das Wasser direkt aus dem Himmel kommen. Feine Wasserwölkchen legen sich wie sehr feuchter Nebel auf meine Haut und bilden so einen glänzenden Wasserfilm. Ich schließe meine Augen, gebe mich nur dem Zuhören des Grollens dieses umwerfenden Naturphänomens hin. Doch dann spüre ich zwei Hände, die sich um meine Hüfte legen, mich an einen warmen, festen Körper drücken. Mein Atem stoppt kurz und mein Herz fängt an, wie verrückt zu schlagen. Ich weiß, dass du es bist. Ich kenne deinen Körper auswendig, dein Geruch hat sich in mein Gehirn gebrannt und dann deine Stimme, die mir ins Ohr flüstert: „Vegeta… komm mit…" Ich verstehe jedes einzelne Wort, das laute Grollen des Wasserfalls ist wie weggeblasen. Dann spüre ich deine Lippen an meinem Hals, ein leise gehauchter Kuss. Du nimmst meine Hand, drehst mich und ich schaue in deine Augen. Matt… Sie sind immer noch so matt, ohne jeglichen Glanz, doch lange sehe ich sie nicht, denn plötzlich gehst du vor mir in die Hocke. Du fängst an, meinen plötzlich nackten Körper überall zu streicheln und zu küssen, mein Körper bebt und ich wünsche mir, es möge niemals aufhören. Doch kaum habe ich diesen Wunsch gedacht, schubst du mich mit voller Kraft nach hinten und ich sehe das fiese Grinsen auf deinen Lippen, bevor ich ins Wasser falle. Alles ist dunkel und eine kalte Substanz umgibt meinen Körper, ich fange an zu zittern. Wenn du doch nur hier wärst, mich in den Arm nehmen und deine ganze Wärme mit mir teilen würdest. Doch es wird wohl immer Wunschdenken sein, und so sinke ich mit Tränen in den Augen immer tiefer in die schwarze Kälte und ein unsichtbares Band scheint sich um meinen Oberkörper zu legen, immer fester…

Ich wache auf, schweißgebadet, und nach Luft schnappend. In der Ferne geht die Sonne unter, ich habe wohl den ganzen Tag durchgeschlafen. Jetzt breitet sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in meinem Inneren aus, so beklemmend, beängstigend, fast, als wäre ich in einem engen Raum gefangen. Ich stehe auf, und muss mich sofort am Baum abstützen, wieso nur ist mein Körper so schwach und ausgelaugt? Ich versteh es nicht. Was ich jedoch verstehe, ist, dass ich unbedingt zu dir will, Kakarott. Ich will mich entschuldigen, dir meine Liebe gestehen, zeigen, und einfach nur bei dir sein. Der Traum hat mich geweckt, hat mir gezeigt, dass ich etwas unternehmen muss, denn sonst dreht sich alles ins Schlechte und ich habe keine Chance mehr. Ich drücke mich vom Baum weg, will mich in die Lüfte erheben, doch es geht nicht, ich falle einfach auf die Knie. Verdammt, was ist nur los? Meine Hand wird zur Faust und ich schlage auf den Boden. Nicht mal eine kleine Mulde entsteht. Ich will gerade einen wütenden Schrei loslassen, als ich ein leises Surren hinter mir höre. Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer, ich kenne dieses Geräusch nur zu gut. Wie oft schon bist du einfach in meinem Gravitationsraum aufgetaucht, hast mich jedes Mal erschreckt, auch wenn ich es nicht gezeigt habe. Und jetzt wieder, doch warum bist du gekommen? Eigentlich müsste es umgekehrt sein.

„Ka…" „Nicht reden, Vegeta. Du hast dich sicher schon gefragt, warum du so schwach bist, oder? Vorhin hast du doch Energie gebündelt, und dabei hast du sozusagen den Kern deines Fluidums angekratzt, der Punkt, an dem all deine Kraft entspringt. Deine Kraft ist nach und nach weniger geworden, wie ein kleines Loch, aus dem etwas ausläuft. Ich habe hier eine Magische Bohne für dich, wenn du sie isst, wird es dir ein wenig besser gehen. Allerdings wird sie nicht allzu viel bringen. Um wieder so fit wie vorher zu sein, brauchst du eine stärkere Energiezufuhr… Das heißt, ich werde dir etwas von meiner Energie geben." Ich habe mich während dem Zuhören gedreht und sitze im Schneidersitz mit dem Rücken zu dir. Während du geredet hast war deine Stimme überraschend emotionslos, fast schon kalt. „Woher..?" „Woher ich das alles weiß? Ich habe vorhin deinen Energieanstieg deutlich gespürt, und nachdem er wieder weniger wurde, hörte die Stärker deiner Aura nicht mehr auf zu sinken, sie ging als weiter runter, ich dachte schon, du verlierst all deinen Lebenssaft. Deshalb bin ich zu dir geflogen, und habe gerade noch gesehen, wie du zu dem Baum gegangen und gleich darauf in Ohnmacht gefallen bist. Ich habe erst versucht dich wach zu bekommen, doch es hat nicht geklappt. Daraufhin bin ich zu Dende und habe ihm alles erzählt, er erklärte es mir, wie ich es dir gerade erklärt habe. Ich wollte eigentlich schon früher zu dir, doch Dende sagte, dass du erst wieder wach werden musst, bevor ich dir helfen kann, also habe ich gewartet, bis jetzt."

Ich sitze immer noch so da, weiß nicht, was ich jetzt sagen soll. „Mmh…okay… gib mir mal die magische Bohne, ich kann ja kaum noch sitzen." Ich höre, wie du mit etwas raschelst, dann zu mir kommst und mir die magische Bohne über die Schulter reichst. Ich nehme sie, kaue kurz und schlucke sie runter. Sofort bemerke ich, wie neue Energie durch meinen Körper fließt. Doch es ist nur von kurzer Dauer, gerade so, dass ich wieder aufstehen kann und nicht sofort wieder umkippe. Ich schaue auf den Boden. Immer noch kann ich dir nicht in die Augen schauen. Aber ich muss mich endlich zusammenreißen, will mich entschuldigen. Warum muss das auch so verdammt schwer sein? Und jetzt auch noch das mit meinem Körper. Ich stehe direkt vor dir und kann dir weder in die Augen schauen, noch irgendetwas sagen, wie erbärmlich. Meine Hand verkrampft sich zu einer Faust und ich spüre schon wieder Wut in mir aufsteigen. Doch das ist gar nicht gut, denn im Nu ist mein Energielevel wieder im Keller und ich sinke langsam auf die Knie. „Mann, diese Bohnen haben's echt nicht drauf." „Vegeta! Ich sagte doch, dass sie dir nicht deine volle Energie zurückgeben." Du hast deine Hand auf meiner Schulter und bist in der Hocke vor mir.

„Kakarott…" „Ich weiß schon, du willst deine Kraft wieder. Dafür muss ich aber etwas machen, was dir, den letzten Ereignissen nach zu urteilen, nicht gefallen wird…" Kaum hast du das gesagt, spüre ich deine Finger an meinem Kinn, die meinen Kopf in deine Richtung drehen und dann legst du so sanft wie ein Windhauch deine Lippen auf meine. Es hätte glatt schön sein können, wenn du nicht plötzlich einen Finger an meinen Nacken gedrückt hättest. Gleichzeitig mit dem schönen Gefühl auf meinen Lippen habe ich ein wahnsinniges Brennen an meinem Nacken. Du drückst mich noch mehr an dich, unsere Lippen sind förmlich aneinander gepresst und das Gefühl in meinem Nacken gleicht jenem, wenn man einen heißen Nagel in den Körper gedrückt bekommt. Ich will schon verzweifelt aufschreien doch plötzlich hören die Schmerzen auf. Ein völlig neues Gefühl macht sich in meinem Inneren breit. Ich merke, wie neue Energie durch meinen Körper fließt, neues Blut wird durch meine Adern gepumpt und meine Muskeln spannen sich an. Ich fühle mich wie neu geboren. Du lässt sowohl von meinem Nacken, als auch von meinen Lippen ab, stehst auf und willst gehen.

Doch das verhindere ich. „Kakarott… bleib hier." Du bleibst stehen. „Ich... ääh… danke…" „Kein Problem, irgendwer musste es ja machen…" Du gehst weiter, erhebst dich in die Luft und willst los fliegen. Ich fliege dir hinterher, schwebe vor dir. „Jetzt warte doch mal, verdammt." Ich habe schon wieder dieses Knurren in der Stimme, wieso kann ich es nicht einfach mal abschalten? „Worauf soll ich denn warten? Du redest nicht mit mir, und dann haust du einfach ab. Und wenn du doch mit mir redest, dann nur, wenn dir irgendetwas gegen den Strich geht und du deiner Wut mal wieder freien Lauf lassen musst. Darauf kann ich dankend verzichten"

Ich schaue in dein Gesicht, du schaust in irgendeine Richtung im Himmel. Es geht jetzt total gegen meinen Stolz, aber ich muss es sagen: „Ich will mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach abgehauen bin, bitte, verzeih mir. Ich hatte einfach so eine… Angst… . " Du schaust immer noch in eine andere Richtung, doch dein Blick hat sich verändert, er wirkt überrascht, genauso wie deine Körperhaltung. Erst hattest du die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, jetzt sind sie auseinander gegangen und du bist nicht mehr so angespannt. Du bemerkst nicht, dass ich näher komme, erst als sich meine Lippen auf deine legen nimmst du mich wieder wahr. Doch es ist nur ein kurzer Kuss, ich weiß immer noch nicht genau, was du fühlst und ich will nicht die Freundschaft zu dir riskieren. Ich schwebe langsam wieder zu Boden, gehe in die Nähe des Flusses und setze mich auf die Wiese. Du hängst immer noch in der Luft, hast dich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Ich beobachte dich weiter aus dem Augenwinkel und sehe, dass du nun auch wieder auf dem Boden bist und langsam zu mir kommst. Ich schließe meine Augen, drehe meinen Kopf demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. „Vegeta, schau mir in die Augen". Deine Stimme, sie beruhigt mich, wenn du nur meinen Namen sagst und sie ist nun gar nicht mehr kalt und emotionslos, sondern so warm und freundlich wie immer. Du setzt dich neben mich. Ich drehe langsam meinen Kopf, den Blick noch auf den Boden gerichtet. Und dann sehe ich in deine Augen. Dieses Strahlen. Es ist, als wäre mein ganzer Körper in grelles Licht getaucht. Und dann sehe ich alles. Deine Gedanken, Wünsche, Ängste und etwas, das mir die Sprache verschlägt. Ich sehe es nicht nur, nein, ich fühle es sogar. Deine Gefühle und vor allem die Liebe, die nur einer einzigen Person gilt: Mir.

Alles hat nur einen Herzschlag lang gedauert, doch es kommt mir vor, als hätte ich dein ganzes Leben live miterlebt. Du verschließt deine Seele sofort wieder, nachdem du dir sicher bist, dass ich alles gesehen habe, was ich sehen sollte. Ich habe meinen Blick wieder abgewendet, sehe vor meinem inneren Auge noch einmal die Bilder von eben. „Vegeta, sag mir jetzt, was du tief in deinem Inneren fühlst." Ich drehe langsam meinen Kopf, schaue dir in die Augen, dann auf deine Lippen, diese wunderschönen Lippen, wir kommen uns immer näher, dann berühren sie sich. Deine Lippen sind so weich, ich hatte es bei den anderen zwei Malen zuvor gar nicht so wahrgenommen. Du öffnest deinen Mund ein wenig, schließt ihn wieder, saugst leicht an meiner Lippe. Ich schließe meine Augen und schon spüre ich deine Zungenspitze, wie sie versucht, zwischen meine Lippen zu wandern. Ich öffne meinen Mund, doch sofort schiebe ich deine Zunge mit meiner zurück in deinen Mund, erkunde diesen vorsichtig, bevor ich den Kuss schon wieder beende. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen wieder, schaue in deine, und dort ist es immer noch, dieses Glänzen, worauf ich schon so lange warte. Mein Blick wandert zu deinen Lippen und auf einmal sehe ich deine Zunge, wie sie genüsslich über deine Lippen fährt, und ein aufregendes Kribbeln fährt durch meinen Körper. Mein Blick wandert wieder auf den Boden und meine Stimme ist nur noch ein Flüstern. „I… ich… "

Ich spüre deine Finger an meinem Kinn, du hebst meinen Kopf an, automatisch schaue ich dir wieder in die Augen. „Vegeta, ich liebe dich. Glaub mir bitte und hau nicht wieder ab." Du flüsterst kaum hörbar, doch ich kann jedes Wort verstehen. Mein Herz klopft wie verrückt, ich habe einen Kloß im Hals.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, ich habe immer versucht dir näher zu kommen, aber du…hm…" Ich lasse dich nicht zu Ende reden, küsse dich einfach und du gehst sofort auf den Kuss ein. Deine Hand wandert in meinen Nacken, du ziehst mich näher zu dir, bis auf deinen Schoß. Unsere Körper sind ganz nah aneinander, ich spüre wie sich dein Oberkörper beim Atmen hebt und senkt, und auch deine Zunge, wie sie versucht, zwischen meine Lippen in meinen Mund zu kommen und ich lasse sie. Sofort untersuchst du alles in meinem Mund und spielst mit meiner Zunge, dabei spüre ich, wie eine Hand meinen Nacken krault und die andere über meinen Rücken streichelt. Ich kann ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Aber auch ich bleibe nicht untätig, lasse meine Hand leicht über deinen Oberkörper wandern, nach unten, jedoch nur bis zu deinem Bauch.

Dann beende ich den Kuss, flüstere dir ins Ohr: „Lass uns zurück zur Capsule Corp, es wird dunkel und kalt" Ich rutsche von dir runter, und stehe auf. Auch du stehst auf, stellst dich vor mich. „Du hast Recht… einen Moment bitte…" Ich sehe, wie du zwei Finger an deine Stirn hältst, ziehst mich an dich, dann spüre ich ein kurzes Kribbeln, dass durch meinen ganzen Körper geht und keine Sekunde später sind wir in einem hellen, warmen Raum.

Ich schaue erst dich an, dann drehe ich mich um und sehe Bulma, sie sitzt an einer ihrer Erfindungen und schaut uns an. „Hey, was macht ihr denn hier?" Mein Blick wandert wieder zu dir, du lächelst freundlich und hebst typisch deine Hand hinter deinen Kopf. „Ich habe nur deine Aura gespürt, als ich uns hier her teleportiert habe. Wir gehen sofort wieder." Ich wundere mich, sonst wärst du doch liebend gern hier geblieben, um dich mit ihr zu unterhalten und so ein Zeug, doch jetzt willst du schnell wieder weg, das freut mich sehr, und ich kann ein Grinsen auch nicht unterdrücken. „Machs gut Bulma, man sieht sich." Wir verlassen das Labor, lassen eine verwirrt drein schauende Bulma zurück, ich gehe voran, damit du mir in mein Zimmer folgen kannst. „Sag mal, das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art, so zu dem Weib zu sein?!" „Stimmt." Mehr antwortest du nicht, folgst mir einfach nur, bis wir vor meinem Zimmer stehen. Ich will die Tür öffnen, doch dann spüre ich deine Hände an meinen Hüften, du drehst mich um und sofort liegen unsere Lippen wieder aufeinander, du bist sehr stürmisch, deine Zunge bittet schon wieder um Einlass, doch den bekommt sie nicht. Ich beende den Kuss, schaue dich grinsend an. „Warum bist du denn so ungeduldig?" Beim Reden öffne ich die Tür hinter mir und trete ein, du folgst mir, bist auch am grinsen. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich will, schon so lange…" Ich schließe die Tür wieder, du kommst auf mich zu, drückst mich mit dem Rücken an die Tür, dein Körper drückt sich an meinen, du nimmst meinen Kopf in deine Hände, küsst mich wieder. „Oh doch… ich… weiß ganz genau… wie es dir geht…" Du lachst leise, knabberst an meiner Unterlippe.

Der Gedanke an das, was gleich alles passieren kann, erregt mich sehr, ich spüre richtig, wie das Blut durch meinen Körper fließt und sich an einer bestimmten Stelle ansammelt. Doch anscheinend geht es nicht nur mir so. Ich spüre etwas Hartes an meinem Bein und kann mir schon denken, was es ist. Natürlich kann ich es nicht lassen mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen mein Bein kurz gegen deine Beule zu drücken, sie zu reizen, und sofort bekomme ich ein leises Stöhnen von deiner Seite zu hören, ein gehauchtes „Vegeta…". Mir läuft bei diesen Worten ein Schauer über den Rücken, und wieder ein Kribbeln, das in meine Männlichkeit zieht, sich dort ausbreitet und mir einen kleinen Seufzer entlockt. Als nächstes Spüre ich deinen Mund an meinem Hals, deine Haare kitzeln meine Wange, ich fahre mit meinen Händen deinen Rücken entlang, ziehe dein Oberteil nach oben. Du lässt von meinem Hals ab, stellst dich so, dass ich dir dein Oberteil besser ausziehen kann, es landet irgendwo auf dem Boden und keine Sekunde später ziehe ich dich an mich, küsse dieses mal deinen Hals und kann es nicht lassen, mich ein wenig an dir zu reiben. Mein Atem geht schneller, meine Hände fahren über deinen Oberkörper, nach unten zu deiner Hose. „Hey, nicht so schnell… Du bist jetzt dran…" Kaum hast du das gesagt, fummelst du auch schon an meinem Shirt rum, bis es ebenfalls irgendwo auf dem Boden liegt.

Unsere nackten Oberkörper berühren sich, ich habe die kalte Wand in meinem Rücken und gleichzeitig deinen warmen Körper an meiner Brust, doch nicht nur deinen Oberkörper, deine Hände scheinen auf einmal überall zu sein, streicheln mich und jagen mir einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken. Aber ich will nicht nur diese tollen Gefühle haben, ich will auch dich bei so etwas sehen. So packe ich dich an den Schultern und drehe uns so, dass du nun mit dem Rücken an der Wand stehst. Ich grinse dich überaus viel sagend an, küsse dich kurz und lasse diesen Kuss dann wandern, über deine Wange, zu deinem Ohr, muss mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, sauge kurz an deinem Ohrläppchen und fahre mit meiner Zunge langsam über deine Ohrmuschel. Meine Hand fährt währenddessen über deinen Bauch, erkundet jeden Muskel und reizt schließlich eine deiner Brustwarzen bis sie fest wird. Ich höre, wie ein leises Keuchen deinen Mund verlässt, meine Lippen wandern an deinem Hals entlang nach unten, ich hinterlasse mit meiner Zunge eine Feuchte Spur, bis ich damit an deiner anderen Brustwarze ankomme. Meine Lippen schließen sich um sie, ich sauge leicht daran und lasse meine Zunge kreisen. Es dauert nicht lange, und schon ist auch diese Brustwarze hart.

Dein Oberkörper hebt und senkt sich schon ziemlich schnell und jetzt, ich bin gerade dabei deine Bauchmuskeln mit meiner Zunge nachzufahren, fängst du noch an leicht zu zittern, hoffentlich vor Erregung.

Ich gehe in die Hocke, ein bisschen mit deinem Bauchnabel beschäftigt, und fahre mit meiner Hand leicht über die schon deutliche Beule in deiner Hose, ein kurzes Aufstöhnen dringt an mein Ohr, ich grinse. Früher hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich mal vor dir knien würde um dir einen zu blasen, doch jetzt kann ich mir nix schöneres vorstellen. Und um dich auch nicht länger warten zu lassen, ziehe ich langsam deine Hose nach unten, über deinen Hintern, und dann auch langsam über deine Männlichkeit. „Vegeta…" Ich liebe es jetzt schon, dein Stöhnen, obwohl ich noch gar nicht richtig angefangen habe. Doch das ändert sich natürlich jetzt, denn kaum ist auch der untere Teil deines Körpers von deiner Kleidung befreit, fühlst du jetzt wohl, wie sich meine Hand um deine Männlichkeit legt, anfängt, an dieser vor und zurück zu fahren. Dein Atem ist schnell und laut, deine Hände drücken sich an die Wand, ich sehe in dein Gesicht, dein Mund steht ein Stück offen, dein Augen sind geschlossen, sehe, wie deine Zunge deine Lippen leicht befeuchtet, es ist unglaublich erotisch. Ich widme mich jetzt wieder deinem „Besten Stück". Mein Mund kommt immer näher und dann legen sich meine Lippen auch schon um die Spitz deiner Männlichkeit, ganz sanft, leicht wie eine Feder.

Ich bewege meinen Kopf etwas nach vorne, deine Spitze berührt fast meinen Gaumen, es wird Zeit, dass ich meine Zunge mal mit ins Spiel bringe. Kaum habe ich das gemacht, höre ich wieder meinen Namen, so unheimlich lustvoll von dir gestöhnt, dass mir ein Schauer über den Rücken läuft. Dadurch animiert fange ich an leicht zu saugen und bewege meinen Kopf etwas vor und zurück. Dein Stöhnen wird lauter, ich spüre plötzlich deine Hände an meinem Kopf, du drückst mich dir entgegen. Du bist ganz schön stürmisch, ich grinse nur und nehme deine Hände von meinem Kopf weg. Dann auf einmal ziehst du mich hoch, küsst mich fordernd und siehst mich verlegen grinsend an. „Nicht weitermachen, sonst geht es zu schnell." Ein Grinsen meinerseits, wie süß du doch bist, hast Angst, zu früh zu kommen. „Wieso, was hast du denn noch alles vor?"

Deine Augen blitzen verschwörerisch auf. „Komm mit!" Du ziehst mich am Arm hinter dir her zu meinem Bett, kurz davor bleibst du stehen und drehst dich um. „Du hast mir noch entschieden zu viel an." Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen ziehst du mich ganz nah an mich, ich spüre deine Männlichkeit an meiner, dann legst du deine Hände auf meinen Hintern, streichelst etwas darüber und ziehst mir dann ganz langsam meine Hose, mitsamt meinen Shorts runter. Die Teile fallen zu Boden, ich schlüpfe schnell aus meinen Stiefeln und den zusammengefallenen Hosen und schon stehe ich nackt vor dir. „Na, besser so?" Deine Antwort ist ein kleiner Kuss auf meine Nasenspitze. Als nächstes spüre ich deine Finger an meinem Rücken, sie fahren ganz langsam nach unten, ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut, unsere Männlichkeiten berühren sich und dann dein Stöhnen, welches ganz nah an meinem Ohr ist.

Mit einer kurzen Drehung befördere ich dich rücklings aufs Bett und lehne mich dann über dich. Du stöhnst kurz auf, bist wohl etwas erschrocken über meinen plötzlichen Schubser, doch ich lasse dir gar nicht lange genug Zeit weiter nachzudenken, drücke einfach meine Lippen auf deine und bitte mit meiner Zunge um Einlass, den ich auch sofort bekomme, ich fahre mit ihr über deinen Gaumen, du zuckst zurück. „Mmh… das kitzelt…" Ein kleines Grinsen huscht über meine Lippen, dann beginne ich mich an dir zu reiben, bewege meine untere Körperhälfte kreisend gegen deine, unsere Bauchmuskeln reiben ebenfalls aneinander, mit einem leichten Schweißfilm bedeckt. Du stöhnst wieder, dieses Mal etwas lauter. „Vegeta… das fühlt sich so gut an…" Als Antwort küsse ich dich leidenschaftlich, knabbere an deiner Unterlippe. Plötzlich spüre ich einen leichten Druck an meinen Oberarmen, und dann liege ich auch schon unter dir. Deine Beine sind jeweils außerhalb von meinen, du stützt dich mit deinen Unterarmen neben meinem Kopf ab und grinst mich schelmisch an. „Jetzt bin ich oben… und du wirst nichts dagegen tun…" „Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?" „Darum…" Du erhebst dich, und fährst dabei langsam mit deinem Finger an meinem Oberkörper entlang nach unten, zwischen meinen Bauchmuskeln bis zu meinem Bauchnabel. Du kniest jetzt so über mir, dass meine Oberschenkel zwischen deine Beinen sind, deine Hand wandert weiter nach unten, vor Erregung und auch vor Erwartung auf das Kommende, bin ich ein wenig am zittern.

Und dann spüre ich es: Deine Hand an meiner Männlichkeit, so feste und intensiv, aber dennoch unglaublich sanft, fährt sie hoch und runter, jagt mir einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken und lässt mich leise deinen Namen stöhnen. „… Kakarott…" Plötzlich rutschst du von mir weg, flüsterst mir dann ins Ohr: „Würdest du vielleicht ein Stückchen mehr aufs Bett rutschen?" Noch leicht von der immer noch andauernden Bewegung deiner Hand elektrisiert, rutsche ich ein Stück weiter aufs Bett, du kommst sofort mit. Du beugst dich wieder über mich, streifst meine Lippen kurz mit deinen, bevor ich deine Zunge an meinem Hals spüre, wie sie nach unten fährt, über meine Brust und kurz an meiner rechen Brustwarze bleibt. Ich spüre ein leichtes Saugen und dann dein Zähne, ziehe scharf Luft ein, meine andere Brustwarze stellt sich von alleine auf und wird hart. Dann wandert deine Zunge weiter nach unten, über meine Bauchmuskeln zu meinem Bauchnabel und noch tiefer. Ich weiß genau was jetzt kommt, mein Körper ist bis in den letzten Muskel angespannt, dann spüre ich sie, deine Lippen, wie sie sanft meine Erregung umschließen, und diese immer mehr in deinen Mund schieben. Deine Zunge beginnt über meine Spitze zu kreisen und deine Hand beschäftigt sich mit den Teilen, die nicht in deinem Mund sind. Nicht mehr ein leises Keuchen, nein, ein lautes Stöhnen verlässt meinen Mund mit deinem Namen auf den Lippen.

Mein Innerstes fühlt sich an, wie ein Vulkan kurz vorm ausbrechen, mir ist heiß und ich fühle, wie der leichte Schweißfilm auf meiner Haut versucht, diese Hitze wieder zu regulieren. Doch wenn du deine Tätigkeit so gekonnt weiter ausführst, wird das wohl kaum möglich sein. Es wundert mich, dass ich überhaupt noch klar denken kann, aber ich hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass du so etwas so gut kannst. Und das will ich dir auch gerade sagen, doch dann fängst du auf einmal an zu saugen und ich hab das Gefühl, ich schwebe, greife ins Bettlaken um dort Halt zu finden. „Aahh… Kakarott… das…." Mir verschlägt es die Sprache, als du auf einmal anfängst zu Schlucken und mich somit noch ein wenig mehr stimulierst. Meine Hüfte stößt automatisch ein bisschen nach oben, doch du drückst sie sanft wieder zurück ins Bett. Du lässt von meiner Männlichkeit ab, ich will gerade protestieren, doch dann spüre ich auf einmal deinen Finger. Bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken kann, ist auch schon ein zweiter Finger in mir und entlockt mir ein weiteres Stöhnen. Es fühlt sich irgendwie merkwürdig an, ungewohnt, aber nicht unangenehm. Du beugst dich über mich, schaust mir in die Augen und verschließt meine Lippen mit deinen. Dieser Kuss ist sehr zärtlich, wie ein Windhauch, der meine Lippen berührt, doch dann auf einmal so leidenschaftlich, stark, voller Energie, ja fast ein Taifun, der meine Lippen immer wieder von neuem einfängt und mit ihnen spielt. Ich bin so fasziniert, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen habe, dass deine Finger ihren Platz verlassen haben… für etwas anderes, wie ich jetzt feststelle.

Du kniest zwischen meinen Beinen, hebst mich an der Hüfte ein wenig an und dann noch mal ein fragender Blick von dir. Ich grinse. „Worauf wartest du noch?" Ein feuriges Funkeln in deinen Augen, dann drückst du deine Hüfte nach vorne und dringst langsam in mich ein. „Aaaahh…" Ich kneife meine Augen fest zu und beiße die Zähne zusammen, meine Hände greifen noch fester ins Laken und mein Atem geht stoßweise. Dann fühle ich deine Hand, sie fährt sanft über meinen Bauch und du flüsterst „Vegeta, entspann dich… glaub mir… nicht nur dir geht es dann besser…" Ich öffne meinen Augen wieder und sehe, dass du leicht gequält lächelst. Ich schaue wohl ziemlich fragend, denn du fügst noch hinzu: „Das ist… wahnsinnig eng…." Ich merke, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf steigt. Ich bekomme nur ein „Ähm…" raus. Du lachst leise. „Tut es arg weh?" Ich habe mich schon fast daran gewöhnt und schüttele leicht den Kopf. Zum Beweis drücke ich mich dir entgegen, sodass du jetzt noch ein Stück tiefer in mir bist. Doch ich habe glatt die Größe deiner Männlichkeit unterschätzt und fühle erneut ein brennendes Stechen. Während ich noch ein wenig mit den Schmerzen kämpfe ist dein Gesicht nur noch von Lust erfüllt, dein Atem geht stoßweise und ein leichter Schweißfilm glänzt auf deiner Haut. Dann fängst du auf einmal an, dich zu bewegen, ganz langsam, und der Schmerz verwandelt sich immer mehr in pure Leidenschaft. Du beugst dich zu mir runter, schaust mir tief in die Augen und küsst mich, immer wieder ganz kurz. Das ist mir zu wenig, ich greife in deinen Nacken und unsere Lippen pressen sich aufeinander, beginnen wieder eines ihrer feurigen Spielchen, zwischendurch immer wieder unterbrochen von unserem Stöhnen.

Deine Stöße werden immer schneller und treiben mich fast an den Rand meiner Besinnung, mein Stöhnen wird immer lauter, genauso wie deins, aber ich will nicht, dass es schon endet. Mir kommt eine Idee und ich fange augenblicklich an zu grinsen. Mit einer schnellen und bestimmten Bewegung befördere ich dich unter mich, sitze nun auf deinem Schoß. Du schaust mich einerseits erstaunt an, grinst aber andererseits mindestens genauso breit wie ich. Dann ein Flüstern, ganz leise, aber ich verstehe es. „Mein Prinz… ." Ich warte nicht länger, bewege meine Hüfte, lasse sie kreisen und bekomme sofort ein weiteres Stöhnen von dir. Meine Hände wandern automatisch zu deinem Oberkörper, ich stütze mich ein wenig ab, habe die Augen geschlossen. Völlig unerwartet spüre ich auf einmal deine Hand an meiner Erregung, wie sie meine Spitze streichelt und mich mit geübten Auf- und Abbewegungen immer weiter an meine Grenzen treibt. „Kakarott… ich… aaahh…" Ich kann es nicht mehr aufhalten, ein starkes Kribbeln erfasst meinen ganzen Körper, zieht von meinen Haarspitzen bis in meine Zehen und sammelt sich dann in meiner Körpermitte. Meine ganze Lust landet auf deinem Bauch und deiner Hand, jeder meiner Muskeln ist angespannt und vibriert förmlich vor Erregung. Das nächste, was ich mitbekomme ist, wie auch dein Körper sich kurz anspannt und du dann mit einem laut gestöhnten „Vegeta…" in mir kommst, bevor ich mich schwer atmend nach vorne beuge und mich ganz dicht an dich drücke. Auch du atmest sehr schnell, dein Oberkörper hebt und senkt sich in einem schnellen Rhythmus und ich höre deinen lauten Herzschlag. Deine Hände streicheln über meinen Rücken, langsam beruhigt sich mein Atem wieder, ebenso wie deiner, ich küsse dein Ohr und flüstere endlich die drei Worte, die ich dir schon so lange sagen will: „Ich liebe dich…"


End file.
